Perfect Day
by vanessaelizabeth
Summary: A story about Abby and John's life together with their new family. *It's my first ever fic everyone, so please be gentle! Read and review please!*


Hey everyone! Well, here I go.my first ever fic. I've been reading fan fiction for ages now so I thought it was my time to give something back. LOL! Anyway, this is a 100% Carby story with lots and lots of fuzz. And no, I don't own Abby or John or any member of County General. I only own Abby's children. So, I hope you like it, and please please read and review! Thanks  
  
Perfect Day  
  
The rain has moved on and left a new day  
  
Nothing seems to move, everything is still  
  
It's just a perfect day The shadows and light that move with the wind  
  
Hidden violets grow splashed with summer spray  
  
Just another perfect day On the wild and misty hillside  
  
Fear is nature's warning  
  
Hunger here is never far away On the wild and misty hillside  
  
Fear is nature's warning  
  
Hunger here is never far away And all of this world is for children who play  
  
Days that never end always should remain  
  
Another perfect day  
  
Abby looked down at the two heads resting on her knees. Georgie's mop of dark brown hair was wet and slightly glossy after her recent shower. Her mouth was open slightly and her eyes twitched behind her lids. Her arms and legs were spread out and her little hands clutched at the denim material that gathered around Abby's legs.  
  
  
  
Madeline, in contrast, was curled up into a tiny ball, with her head just balancing on the edge of Abby's knee. Her eyes were tightly shut and her dark hair, although the exact same shade as Georgie's, was almost dry and had started to curl slightly around the ends. Abby traced her daughter's mouths, lips and noses with her fingertips and stared down at them.  
  
Although she had been looking at her daughter's faces for four years, Abby never grew tired of watching them sleep. She stroked her daughter's hair and whispered both their names into the cold night air: Georgina Kate and Madeline Grace- you both mean the whole world to me.  
  
She sighed in pure contentment as she stood up to take the girls upstairs ready for bed. Madeline was so tightly curled up and so sound asleep that Abby took her into her arms, her eyes fused shut the entire time. She shook Georgie gently. Georgina had always been a light sleeper.  
  
"Come on Georgie", Abby whispered.  
  
The little girl obeyed and sleepily followed Abby upstairs where Abby tucked both of them in: Maddie under her yellow daisy doona with her worn and faded Peter Rabbit and Georgie under her pink and white Barbie doona clutching her baby bear, self named Drip Drop. Abby trudged wearily down the stairs and sank into the sofa, drawing the blanket around her shoulders.  
  
I'll only stay up and wait for John for a little bit, she promised her sleep-deprived body. Then I'll go upstairs and hop into my nice warm bed. I hope the electric blanket's on, she though absentmindedly to herself as she drifted into a sweet slumber.  
  
Abby?" John whispered. "Abby..?"  
  
She stirred slightly in her sleep and John saw her eyelids twitch, then open hesitantly for one second. He saw the dark circles and the heavy eyelids and knew that he should do the right thing and let her sleep but he selfishly wanted her to himself.  
  
"Abby?" He tried again. No answer. "I've got the ice cream you wanted".  
  
Her eyelids snapped open. She had been craving ice cream all day and had told John when she left work that afternoon, in nice words of course, to either buy ice cream or to die a most painful death. So at the mention of ice cream, her eyes opened and she looked at John expectantly.  
  
And it does the trick again, John though to himself with a grin.  
  
"What flavour is it?...and why are you grinning?" Abby rubbed her eyes as she sat up on the worn sofa, the blanket falling to her knees. But as her warm body realised that the room temperature was very different to her blanket temperature, she quickly gathered the blanket and threw it over herself like a cloak, snuggling into the warmth it gave her.  
  
God, I hate Chicago weather, thought Abby to herself.  
  
"Then why are you sitting here eating Boysenberry Ripple ice cream?" asked John with a sly grin.  
  
She smirked and hit him playfully. "What, you suddenly added mind reading onto the list of John Carters talents?"  
  
"What? No, you spoke aloud..and whaddya mean my other talents?" He reached over and grabbed the spoon out of Abby's hand before she had a chance to react. He dipped it in the ice cream and spooned up a huge amount of a boysenberry and vanilla flavoured concoction. Raising the spoon high in the air he moved it in the direction of her mouth but when it was mere centimetres away from her open mouth, John opened his and in the ice cream went.  
  
"Hey!" cried Abby. "That's unfair! Give me my spoon back!"  
  
He shook his head, a smile playing on the edge of his lips.  
  
"John...come on...give me the spoon." Abby fought with him for a minute but stopped, knowing that she would get further with her puppy dog expression then her karate skills any day.  
  
"Ok..." John relented. "But only if you tell me what my other talents are."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Oh, come on Abs, humour me. I've had a really long day at work; I was late to top it off, then we had a multiple victim GSW, with two teenagers in it, one ended up dying on the operating table, then.."  
  
"Ok, ok.." Abby interrupted, pretending to be irritated but John could hear the smile in her voice.  
  
"You're a great basketball player, a brilliant doctor..is that enough yet?" She smiled softly and snuggled into John's body on the sofa.  
  
"You make good coffee, you make a much better meal than I ever could, your massages are to die for.ummm, well, hey I think that's it. So...can I have my spoon back yet?" Abby pleaded and looked up to John from her place on his chest. He just raised his eyebrows.  
  
"Ok...you're a great, no not great, you're a..stupendous father." "You know, I never actually liked that word," interrupted John. "It always made me think of 'stupid'- you're a really stupid father, John."  
  
"Hey!" cried Abby objectively. "Well, since I happen to be the one making this list and it just so happens that I like the word stupendous, it stays. Right, anyway.you're a stupendous father" she said going back to her list, over exaggerating Johns favourite word. It was late, she was tired and hungry and she really wanted that ice cream. She quickly went on.  
  
"You're great in bed, you really know how to produce beautiful children..oh, and speaking of producing children, I'm...well, I'm pregnant."  
  
Abby had been sitting on this news all day and it was a relief just to let it out. She hadn't really been planning just to blurt it out like that, but oh, what the hell!  
  
She sat up and daintily crossed her legs in front of her. She played with the loose skin on her nail for a second before tentatively looking up to see his reaction. She cast her eyes upwards and they immediately filled with tears as she saw Johns face. He was sitting there in a trance, with a goofishly happy grin on his face. He turned to her with tears in his eyes.  
  
"Are you happy?' he asked.  
  
"Oh god, of course I am. Look, I know this wasn't planned and it may be a bit of a surprise and with both of us working full time again it's going to be hard." She finished mid sentence as John turned and swooped her up into a big bear hug.  
  
"Are.are you happy?" Abby questioned, knowing in her heart what his answer would be but fearing all the same.  
  
"Oh God, Abby! Of course I'm happy, you've made me the happiest man alive. Just being with you and our beautiful children everyday," and with this comment he stroked his wife's belly tenderly, "makes me realise just how perfect my life has become. What a beautiful, perfect day!"  
  
Abby smiled up at him and he gently brushed away the tears of happiness that rested on her cheeks. He kissed her and she once again lay her head across his lap, grinning to herself. Yes, she said to herself, John was right. What a beautiful, perfect day.  
  
"I'm so glad you're happy", she whispered. "Oh, and can I have my spoon back yet?" 


End file.
